Data transaction processing systems including multiple transaction processors typically have a finite or fixed amount of computing resources to be allocated amongst the various transaction processors. The computing resources may be of different types, e.g., input bandwidth compared to output bandwidth for a given transaction processor, or overall bandwidth, or time division frequency access, quality of service, or priority, associated with one transaction processor as compared to another transaction processor. Computing resources that can be allocated also include memory, CPU processing cycles, cores or threads dedicated to performing specific tasks. An efficient computing system allocates an optimum amount of its finite resources to the various processors, and the tasks performed by its processors. In a data transaction processing system including multiple different data transaction processors having finite computing resources, the optimum allocation of the various computing resources may vary for each of the data transaction processors.